


Eso que llaman amor

by Lunanoe



Category: Castle, The Mentalist
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras dos años sin verse, Teresa Lisbon y Kate Becket se reencuentran en una cafetería y comienzan a hablar de sus vidas en general y de sus quebraderos de cabeza en particular. Jisbon y Caskett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso que llaman amor

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Mis dos obsesiones -televisivamente hablando- son el Jisbon y el Caskett. Uno se me ha cumplido pero el otro solo es real en mis fics.  
> Al menos para mi, existen ciertas similitudes entre las parejas de "The Mentalist" y "Castle", así que me he lanzado y estreno el primer crossover en español de estas series.  
> ¿No sería genial que Teresa Lisbon y Kate Beckett fueran amigas?  
> Fecha original de publicación: 4 de julio de 2013  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de ellos es mío pero nadie podrá quitarme mis fics. Ahí lo lleváis.

Miró su reloj. Todavía era pronto. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada pero tenía tantas ganas de reencontrarse con la persona citada que no pudo demorarse por más tiempo en el hotel.

El camarero llegó con dos humeantes cafés. Puso el platito sobre la taza de la persona ausente para que cuando llegara el líquido continuara caliente.

Dos manos taparon sus ojos. Sonrió.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -le preguntó entre carcajadas.

-Mmm, ¿Jackie, la cocinera? -rompió a reír.

Teresa se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la cintura de su amiga Kate Beckett para abrazarla. Llevaban dos años sin verse aunque mantenían contacto regular.

Se conocieron en unas vacaciones que ambas hicieron cuando tenían veinte años a Canadá. Eran vecinas de habitación en el hotel y de hamaca en la piscina. Poco a poco fueron entablando conversación y durante la semana que duró el viaje se desnudaron la una ante la otra, sacando a relucir todas sus alegrías y tristezas. Kate le contó el asesinato de su madre y la promesa que había hecho de vengarla y Teresa le informó de la muerte de su madre por culpa de un borracho y el duro papel de ama de la casa que había llevado desde su muerte.

Desde entonces, las conversaciones telefónicas eran casi a diario y los viajes para estar juntas se multiplicaban. Kate asistió a la graduación de Teresa en el cuerpo de policía y Teresa acudió a la de Kate.

Con tanto trabajo como tenían en sus puestos como jefas, ya no podían viajar para volver a estar juntas pero hace una semana Teresa llamó por teléfono a Kate y le informó de que había cogido dos semanas de descanso y se iría a pasarlas a Nueva York. Teresa por poco pierde la audición a causa del grito de emoción que soltó Kate.

-Que ganas tenía de verte -dijo Kate abrazando aún a Teresa.

-Y yo.

Se separaron riéndose todavía. Se sentaron en sus asientos, quedando frente a frente. Tenían tantas cosas por contarse que ninguna sabía por donde empezar. De repente, la sonrisa de Teresa desapareció y su rostro se tornó serio:

-Kate, ¿cómo estás? No he dejado de preguntármelo desde que me contaste que por fin cogiste al tipo que mandó asesinar a tu madre.

-Estoy bien, Tessa -su amiga arqueó una ceja-. En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Y tú? ¿Como vas con el tema Red John?

-Seguimos. No tenemos novedades -Teresa se sintió un poco mal por ocultarle a su gran amiga que Jane, su asesor, había dado con una serie de personas aspirantes a Red John pero eso era un secreto entre Jane y ella, no debía saberlo nadie más-. Bien, cambiando de tema: ¿dónde está el famoso Castle? -Kate rió- He venido solo para conocerle.

-Podría organizaros una cita. Contigo no me importa compartir -ambas volvieron a romper en estruendosas carcajadas que hicieron que varios clientes se volvieran a mirarlas-. Se ha quedado en casa escribiendo. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está Jane, tu no novio? -dijo Kate entre comillas.

-No lances pullitas. No somos pareja.

-¿No? Amiga mía, deja que lo dude. No sois pareja pero ha venido contigo a Nueva York durante tus vacaciones sin que haya un caso de por medio.

-Somos buenos amigos y le viene bien desconectar un poco.

-Mientete a ti, pero a mi no. He visto el brillo que toman tus ojos cuando hablas de él y lo roja que te pones. ¿Os habéis besado?

-¡No! Por favor, Kate, sé que te encanta hacer de Celestina pero aquí no puedes hacer nada.

-¿Sabes que esta misma conversación la tuvimos hace un año pero con los papeles invertidos? Y mírame ahora -Kate levantó su mano izquierda como quien no quiere la cosa, mostrando la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular.

-¡NO! -dijo Teresa con la boca abierta agarrando la mano de Kate- No me lo puedo ni creer. ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Tú, Kate Becket, con Richard Castle! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo que le huía al compromiso como tú y fíjate ahora: dentro de pocos meses seré Catherine Castle. Serás mi dama de honor, ¿verdad? -Teresa hizo una mueca y Kate rió: sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba ese rollo de las damas de honor- No seas tonta, yo nunca te pondría un vestido rosa.

-Lo seré solo porque eres tú y porque exigo que me dejes elegir mi vestido.

Kate cruzó el dedo índice y corazón y los besó para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Teresa soltó la mano de su amiga. Kate la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y su cara se iluminó al toparse con la brillante joya en su dedo. Suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí que encontraría a nadie que pudiera quererme a pesar de esa obsesión que me impedía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera dar caza a los responsables de la muerte de mi madre. Rick siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme y apoyarme. Es bonito tener al lado a una persona que conoce todos tus miedos y miserias pero que permanece ahí a pesar de todo. ¿No te parece, Teresa?

-No me pesa apoyar a Jane si es eso a lo que te refieres. Lo hago porque soy policía y tengo interés en capturar a Red John pero también porque soy su amiga. Lo apoyo a él de la misma manera que siempre he hecho contigo.

-¿Y dónde quedó esa noche en la que me llamaste llorando luego del interrogatorio a la chica esta...Lorelei? ¡Por Dios, Teresa, estuve a punto de pillarme un vuelo a Sacramento y partirle la cara a Jane!

-Yo no te dije en ningún momento que llorara por culpa de Jane. Era fruto del agotamiento. Había fingido mi muerte porque un psicópata me quería bajo tierra. No podía más.

-No te voy a negar eso pero durante toda la conversación dijiste como unas diez veces: "no me ha llamado en seis meses y cuando lo hace es por su beneficio propio y luego de haberse acostado con la amante de su peor enemigo". Me dejaste muy preocupada. Quise ir a verte pero no pude.

-No hubiera podido estar contigo de todas formas. Tenía mucho trabajo.

Kate le sonrió con ternura. Tomó la mano de Teresa y la apretó para reconfortarla. Ella entendía la obsesión que Jane sentía por capturar al asesino de su familia pues ambos habían compartido el mismo propósito. Sin embargo, ella siempre había querido mantener a Castle al margen de todo ese turbio asunto de la venganza, siempre sin éxito claro, pasándolo mal al estar arrastrándolo con ella al abismo, por lo que al hablar con Teresa de esos temas su mente volvía a aquellos tiempos en los que la venganza había nublado todos sus sentidos. Conocía a Teresa y sabía la capacidad de sacrificio que tenía. Muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza convencerla de que viniera a trabajar con ella a Nueva York para huir del caso Red John pero sabía que su amiga nunca abandonaría Sacramento ni mucho menos a Jane y que en caso de hacerlo su asesor la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Lo sabía porque entre ambos había la misma relación de amistad-amor en silencio que tuvieron Rick y ella hasta la noche en la que Kate se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte por aquí? -le preguntó Kate.

-Me quedaré diez días. Luego iré a Chicago a visitar a mis hermanos un par de días. Tengo ganas de verlos a ellos y a mis sobrinos.

-Me alegra que te quedes más tiempo conmigo. Eso significa que me quieres más.

Teresa rió. Kate era la hermana que ella siempre había querido tener. La entendía mejor que nadie y siempre estaba disponible cuando todo los demás le fallaba. Sus hermanos siempre estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo, al igual que ella, así que las únicas ocasiones en que solían reunirse eran en los períodos festivos. Se pondrían muy contentos con su llegada aunque se quedaría pocos días para no ser una molestia. Con Kate sabía que no tendría ese problema. Sus vacaciones solían coincidir generalmente así que con ella no sufriría de soledad en sus vacaciones. Sí, iba con Jane, pero él era capaz de hacerla estallar en cuestión de minutos y necesitaba dar un paseo tranquila con una persona que no buscara siempre la manera de hacerla rabiar.

-Tenemos que hacer una cena -le dijo Kate-. Tienes que conocer a Rick y yo a Patrick.

-Puede que me de un papel en alguno de sus libros.

-La exclusividad la tiene Nikki Heat, no seas avariciosa -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal mañana? No te puedes negar, iré a buscarte a tu hotel y te sacaré por la fuerza si es preciso.

-¿De veras estás dispuesta a soportar toda una noche un encuentro entre Castle y Jane? Eso puede acabar mal. Si por separado son un dolor de cabeza, imagínatelos juntos.

-Si se ponen pesados nos vamos al cine y punto. Además, ambas sabemos domarlos.

El teléfono de Teresa sonó. Metió la mano en su bolso. La pantalla mostraba el nombre de Patrick Jane. Se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Teresa por el celular- ¿Qué has hecho qué? -dijo llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a la cabeza. Kate sonreía divertida- ¡No, no te muevas y no hagas nada, ahora voy! -colgó- Juro que un día de estos lo mataré con mis propias manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues que...

Esta vez fue el teléfono de Kate el que sonó. Castle.

-Dime cariño. ¿Has escrito mucho? -el rostro de Kate empezó a volverse rojo a causa del enojo- ¿Pero cómo diablos se te ocurre? ¡No, estate quieto, enseguida voy para allá! -colgó- Los mataremos, Tessa.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

Teresa se puso en pie, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y abandonó la cafetería junto a Kate.

-La mayoría de las veces queremos matarlos, son nuestros quebraderos de cabeza pero no podríamos vivir sin ellos.

Kate, distraída como estaba pensando en la bronca que le echaría a Castle, asintió. Caminó al lado de Teresa pero luego de dar dos pasos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesarle su amiga.

-¡Lo has dicho, lo has dicho!

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! -Teresa comenzó a correr riéndose.

-¡A Tessa le gusta Patrick, a Tessa le gusta Patrick! -empezó a canturrear Kate mientras perseguía a su amiga por las calles de Nueva York.

La vida no es fácil para nadie. Kate aún tendría que ver pasar el tiempo para recuperarse de esa obsesión que había sido lo primordial en su vida durante años y Teresa debería verter algunas lágrimas más hasta que el tema Red John se convirtiera en otro caso resuelto más. Ambas deberían recorrer un largo camino pero sentían que sus heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar por aquella cosa que no se puede palpar pero que siempre está ahí, que te lleva a abandonar tu objetivo de mancharte las manos de sangre y a que no te moleste acercarte más de lo conveniente a un psicópata. Ese algo que nos lleva a engañarnos a nosotros mismos, a sentir el corazón salirse del pecho, a creer que se nos acabará el oxígeno. Eso que llaman amor.


End file.
